


Click (Boom)

by DelDarling (TauntingTyrant)



Series: When The Levee Breaks [2]
Category: Rush Hour (1998)
Genre: Action, Alternative Perspective, M/M, Mystery, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TauntingTyrant/pseuds/DelDarling
Summary: An Inspector and a Detective follow up on a lead, the results are unsettling.





	Click (Boom)

Carter figured he’d have time to explain the situation after their impromptu ‘guest’. After all, the older man was down for the count the other night. He’d probably shrug it off as an unconscious hiccup and set about his business for the day. That way James could figure out how the hell he’d explain the fact an assassin

  1. Made himself real cozy on Lee’s windowsill, unbothered by the long drop down
  2. Let Carter keep evidence that was going to implicate some important people
  3. Saw them cuddled up in bed



Yeah, that was a lot. He had time though, no sweat.

“I wasn’t dreaming.”

God fucking damnit.  
  
“I can explain.” Carter lifted his hands defensively.

The older man’s lack of response implied that he had his opening. Carter fidgeted, mouth open, but no words. He was at least hoping he’d be able to think of a strategy to lay out the situation to his partner, who would no doubt be frustrated with the fact he’d missed a key conversation to this entire conspiracy. James swung his legs over the bed, shuffling to the edge. When he said that, he really meant ‘I can explain as soon as I find a way to do that without making you want to beat my ass’. His hands fell to his lap in resignation as he found no other way to inch around the subject than to offer up what he meant to explain later.

“He was here last night.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” This was the look of a man who wasn’t interested in dodging the subject.

“What were you gonna do? Dump percs down his throat? Sock him with a crutch?”

“You are not funny.”

“Hey, I’m Def Jam material.” One unamused glance in his direction warned him to back off. At this point in their partnership, Lee didn’t even need to understand what kind of reference Carter was making to know that it was inappropriate, or in poor taste.

“Alright, alright. Look, he came here, said something about the drive. People we know on it, locations and shit for some shady deals. He was real cryptic about it, like he wanted me to look into it.”

“He didn’t try to take it back?” His fists tightened at his sides before he opened them again, his lips pressed in a thin line. He pushed down the knot in his throat, swallowing harshly. The twitch of his features gained a look of concern from Carter, to which he turned away, shaking his head. None of this made sense.

“No. I dunno why. You think he wants us to investigate?”

“It could be a trap.”

“Yeah, but it’s all we got. This is way above our pay grade as is, ain’t like we can ask for help at the station. And I’d bet my badge some of them are in on it. It’s just you and me, Lee.” A frown tugged at his lips, all touches of humor gone. This whole case was making even Carter nervous. From the start there were questions to which he’d yet to receive answers. The office hadn’t even been the beginning.

No, this operation was long in motion. Before their partnership, even.

Lee breathed deeply, turning to Carter.

“Alright. Show me the drive.”

“You got a computer?” Lee shook his head. He wasn’t very savvy with new technology, never had been. The limit of his technological prowess was his cell for work. Carter slid off the bed with a sigh.

“Get dressed, we’re heading to my place.”

* * *

The two of them squeezed into the sole chair in front of the desktop, fussing all the way. By the end of their squabble, Lee was half sitting on Carter’s thigh, otherwise hanging off the small chair before the computer. The urgency of their situation left the practical thought of walking to the dining room to grab a chair far away from their minds.

“Gimme some room here!”

“Room? I’m hanging off the chair!” Lee’s hands fall to his lap as he huffs. His partner’s response is to grumble ‘Let’s get this over with’ under his breath, sliding over to allow the older man to get over while he worked the neglected computer into functionality.

The monitor flashes to life and the two of them get to work, inserting the mysterious flash drive into the port. Soon enough a small folder opened itself, directing them to its contents. For every file there is a dated entry, followed by a 5 digit sequence of numbers at the end. The two of them met eyes, apprehensive. Lee lifted his hand, fingers touching the screen at the most recent entry.

“This one.” Carter moved the mouse, opening up the document. A small window came into view, organized into what appeared to be a timetable of encounters. Locations, designated shipments.The younger man sat back in the chair, hand pinching the bridge of his nose. James’ gaze scanned the page to make sense of the information on display.

“Says somethin’ here about cargo.” Well, that was vague. Cargo could mean anything. Drugs, weapons, contraband. The list went on. They didn't exactly have the time and resources to figure out which one either. Something this grand needed a full-scale investigation, but all it had was 2 cops out of luck and out of their league.

“... There is something scheduled for last week here.”

“What?”

“They predict the shipment’s arrival. Look.” Carter inched toward the screen, and lo and behold; The last item on the schedule was set for last week, despite the last data entry differing by a month. Not only was it a log book, it was an agenda. Something big was happening at that place, at that time. He turned to Lee, eyebrows raised.

“You thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’?”

“Yes.” Lee responded before turning back to the screen, scanning any other details he could make out. The contents of the ‘cargo’ could be hidden anywhere. He searched for a phrase, any kind of code that could tip them off to what was being traded under the nose of the government.

“Stop. Look right there.” Carter places his finger at the corner of the screen, leading Lee to highlight the set of words with the cursor. “That’s the zip code for the Warehouse district downtown. That's where our guys were last week.”

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Intones Lee, smiling.

* * *

They stood at the top level of the building adjacent to the warehouse, binoculars in hand.

“Okay, we are definitely missing something.” The Detective takes his pair down with a frustrated sigh, pacing around the room.

“We’ve checked twice, Carter. There is nothing there.”

“Shit…” The taller man murmured, kicking a stray piece of trash.

“We could go in?”

“Right, and get shot up by whoever else might be hanging around like we are. C’mon Lee, you’re the Chief Inspector here.”

“Do **you** have a better idea?”

“Uh, no?”

“Then shut up.”

“You are both predictable.” 

Carter’s hand is on his gun the instant he hears it, Lee following suit. Leaning against the entrance was their mysterious 'assassin'. He didn’t look bothered in the slightest.

“Why are you following us?”

“I don’t know, why am I?” In true LAPD fashion, the safety on his gun is off and he’s already aiming at the man.

“You’re really asking me to shoot you.”

“If this is how you spy, you’re asking to be shot.”

“Enough games! What do you want?” Lee is pushing forward, every bit as tense as his partner.

“To be helpful.” A sarcastic answer. “If you’re going to be lead around by the files, at least be discreet.”

“Wha--”

“Your car is parked down the street, you are openly standing in the window, and you two are the most recognizable faces in the area. You are sloppy.” What’s worse is that he had a point. They’ve been staked out in broad daylight close enough for anyone to get an idea that they were being watched.

“You are not here to scold us.”  
  
“No. I’m here to tell you that you’re looking in the wrong place. It’s the first place a cop would check.”  
  
“Last I checked, we still cops.”

“You have brains, don’t you? One of you has to. You really think anything of value would be left in a place like this?” Lee’s mind flashed briefly to another time, one where he found himself saying almost the same thing to someone who wasn’t willing to listen. He shook himself out of it almost instantly, brows furrowed. The enigmatic figure continues to stare him down like there’s something he knows, something very personal. The standoffish silence that follows adds to the building tension.

“Why are you helping us, really?”

“There are things I want to know, and only you two can confirm them.”

Carter’s phone went off.

“You’d better answer that.”

“Yeah, and let you run off? Fat fucking chance.”

“You’re going to want to hear what your Captain has to say. He’ll keep calling until you pick up.” Lee and Carter exchanged looks, deeply unsettled. The latter conceded, flipping open his cell as his partner approached their perp, gun still drawn

“What do you want?”

“You really want to know, Inspector?” The man smiled mirthlessly, cold gaze piercing the Chief Inspector.

“Tell me.” He doesn’t waver, even as their would-be assassin steps forward, closing the careful distance between them.

“ _Ju-Long._ ”

The Inspector lowered the gun, his entire body cold with sickening revelation.

“ _Give me a location._ ” Comes the strangled demand, his voice raw.   
  
“ _The dragon is uptown. I trust you’ll find him if you look hard enough. The window closes by the next full moon._ ”

"Lee!" Carter called out, breaking through the revelation he'd just made. It took the moment the Inspector whipped his head around to face his partner for their informant to take off running. The younger man would've went after him if not for Lee grabbing him by the upper arm. 

"What the hell was that for? He's getting away!"

"Carter, what did Captain Diel say?"

"Man... Did you not just hear me?" 

"I know. Just, tell me. It's important." 

"Two cops are dead. Turns out someone ID'd the killer, and you know who it was? The guy **you** just let get away!" The Detective yanked his arm from Lee's grip with a scowl. His partner wasn't pleased, that much was clear. Lee lowered his head, more in contemplation than shame. What he was just told changed everything, brought factors into play that were much bigger than slain officers and drug operations. If this wasn't above and beyond them before, it was now. 

"It's all hands on deck. They want us back at the station for more questions-- Just our fucking luck. What did he even say to you to get you to freeze up like that? This isn't like you." Carter put a hand on his shoulder in concern. Lee lifted his head, expression unreadable past the clear tension.

"What we're looking for, it's uptown."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah uh, I'm terrible at updating. But here is some sequel bait a year later. Gotta keep the series going, solve that vague mystery from part 1 y'know?
> 
> All in good time, just not ON good time


End file.
